<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>||Holiest|| by theobamallama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362440">||Holiest||</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobamallama/pseuds/theobamallama'>theobamallama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spotify Shuffle Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Mild Hair-Pulling Kink, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Songfic, Voice Kink, beautiful lighting of the fireplace, inspired by Holiest by The Glass Animals, intimate, romantic, smut with lovely feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobamallama/pseuds/theobamallama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the gentle lighting of the fireplace, you and Arthur spend the night in one another's arms and passion.  You suppose the two of you could have made it to the bed only a set of stairs away, but you both figure the couch will do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spotify Shuffle Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>||Holiest||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A part of the Spotify Shuffle Series, for our dear Arthur we landed on Holiest by The Glass Animals.  To me, this song sounds incredibly intimate and captivating, so I did my best to create that atmosphere! Please, enjoy!  And if you'd like leave me a comment, suggest the next character you'd like me to write for and we'll see what song they end up with!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>||<em>“Climb until you’re getting high,</em></p><p><em> Be a part of the scene like you’re living your dream.”</em>||</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could feel his eyes on her, grazing over her body with such tenacity.  It made her <em>shiver</em>.  Her heart was fluttering restlessly about her chest in such a way that it practically begged to be free. But, of course she would never wish for herself to be anywhere else. Nowhere else, but with him.</p><p> </p><p>So very aware of the way he neared closer to her, she read the way his footsteps moved forward with careful, but intense purpose.  There, in his steps, was a determination that was surely meant for her, and only her.  It was only when he stood just in front of her, from her place on the modestly colored couch, that she finally met his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes, so emerald in color, reflected the flickered, dancing light of the fireplace that was set to warm the room.  Though its gentle heat was one deserving thanks, the woman found that she surely didn’t need a fire to keep her warm any longer.  This was especially found true as a gentle, but deliberate hand fell upon the side of her face, his fingertips blazing a trail along her skin even though he was barely touching her.  They found entertainment by tucking away a few rogue strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur didn’t miss the way she immediately careened into his touch.  As simple as it was, there was an undeniable tension that continued to arise.  He knew she could sense it as well, as he watched the eyes that so desperately bore into his own.</p><p> </p><p>This woman would be the death of him, he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>||<em>“Walk the room like you’re on fire,</em></p><p><em>Like you’re chasing the truth, gripping tight to your youth.”</em>||</p><p> </p><p>His resolve was slipping as he watched shadow and light amalgamate across skin.  The skin that was so soft, supple;</p><p> </p><p>Undeniably inviting.</p><p> </p><p>Something must of have shifted in his stare because the woman already gave in a sharp inhalation of breath, as he watched her.  The hand at her face, brought itself to the back of her head and time seemed to slow as his face became closer, his breath fanning amongst her nose and cheeks.  She could suddenly feel his other hand upon her shoulder, adding a weight that prompted her to shift to the side and fall backward, her perspective of the room tilting outside of the view of Arthur’s face.  And in one swift motion his lips found her own as her back made contact with the soft fabric of the couch.  She was so hyperaware of the pressure of his body upon hers.  Arthur’s mouth moved languidly, with an expertise that took her breath away and she couldn’t stop her body from writhing beneath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arthur groaned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That drove him absolutely <em>crazy</em>.  His brows knitted together and his body sagged against her more, as much as she could handle without it being uncomfortable.  Her lips suddenly left his and it felt so cold.  His eyes involuntarily opened, he was already breathing so heavily, but it was caught in his throat as her hand weaved into his hair.  There was a tug, enough force for him to listen, to tilt his head back for her.  That in and of itself sent a heat rushing to his groin, but that breath caught in the back of his throat came rushing out in a gasp as she brought her mouth up to his neck.  His heart sped up even more, if that was even possible, and he sighed at her touch, all the while her fingers were raking against his skull.  Arthur was getting so drunk off of her ministrations, trailing him off into a gentle pleasure.  Suddenly, he felt her teeth sink themselves into the sensitive part of his neck, catching him off guard into a jolt.  He knew she surely loved his reaction.  But he wouldn’t let it last long.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Arthur indeed, was sure he had a problem with pride, but he wouldn’t entertain that thought for now.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he chose to give her a taste of her own medicine, grasping the hair about the back of her head and pulling it downward.  She gasped at the gentle sting, her lips disconnected from his neck.  The two of them were once again staring into each others eyes, but this time around, looked much more disheveled.  She loved that mess of blond hair, going every which way, and that she was the one to see him this way.  She wanted to reach up once again, kiss him furiously, but the grip upon her hair was rather tight, at least enough to express who had the authority in this moment.  As if to further prove this point, Arthur brought his mouth down to the shell of her ear. He <em>loved </em>the way she shivered beneath him. God, he was already so hard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Love.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She could only close her eyes and listen to him speak.  The gravel in his voice had her pressing her legs together, hoping to give her sex some sort of relief.</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed by Arthur.  He chuckled against her ear, purposefully exhaling hot breath.  She was getting desperate; Arthur could tell, and their clothing still had yet to be removed.  Deciding to push her further, his hips suddenly rutted, dragging against her lower half, taking care to show her just how hard he was.  This lit a fire in the both of them.  Her hands fell to his chest, hastily unbuttoning his dress shirt.  Arthur was quick to help, removing his shirt completely.  He then asked her to sit up, his hands finding the bottom of her shirt.  Understanding his intention, the woman rose her arms above her head as Arthur pulled the fabric off of her.  She immediately laid herself back down, expecting him to follow, but to her surprise he didn’t.  As Arthur moved himself downward and off the couch, he caught the curious look in her eyes.  She noticed the mischief hiding within his gaze and her heart picked up.  The woman began to bring herself up on her elbows to shift closer to him but was stopped by Arthur’s hand pressing the middle of her chest, right above her breasts, pushing her back down.  He could feel the way her body heaved.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to lie down.”  Arthur took notice to the tension that took over her body as she lay down.  He knew they were due to nerves, her previous bravado having passed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Relax,” </em>he drawled, something of a promise fell from his lips, even though he didn’t say so directly. But the thing is, he <em>didn’t have to</em>.  She knew that in the way he looked at her, the way his fingertips traced along the valley of her breasts, then downward over the flat of her stomach and to the front of her pants, she was going to be in for a <em>hell</em> of a night.  At sound of her zipper, she let her head fall back, her eyes fluttering shut.  She gladly chose to surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” he watched the blush blossom across her face as he allowed himself to fully kneel down onto the ground beside her, “I’m going to make you feel so good, tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Excitement flushed the rest of her body, as Arthur peeled the pants off of her lower body.  Slinging one of her legs over his shoulder, he immediately began kissing the inside of her thigh.  He relished in the softness, closing his eyes.  She couldn’t help but sigh, his mouth slowly making way towards the place <em>where she really wanted him to be</em>…Arthur suddenly nipped at her skin, her surprised yelp filling the room.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met for just a moment in a mirthful understanding that this was surely payback from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>She expected nothing less from Arthur.  That even in the heat of the moment, if he felt there was a point to be made, he would surely get it across.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes continued to catch her own as his tongue dragged along her inner thigh, leaving a wet trail in its wake.  She had been so distracted by the heat in his gaze that she hadn’t even noticed his other hand, abruptly dragging along her clothed entrance and taking care to add pressure to the most sensitive part with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was rewarded with the delicious moan that left her lips, her hips attempting to grind down towards the attention she received.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Patience</em>, love,” he breathed, bringing his mouth closer to her sex, but still not exactly where she wished.  Arthur laid open-mouthed kisses right beside her entrance, lazy and hot.  The woman could only grasp helplessly onto the fabric of the couch, especially as he dragged his tongue where the cloth of her panties and skin met.  He held onto the leg over his shoulder a bit tighter as she fought for more freedom to move.  To her, it felt so long until Arthur gave her at least a fraction of what she wanted, even though in reality it was most likely only a few moments.  She found him suddenly flattening his tongue against her entrance, his hot breath spilling over.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Arthur!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He only hummed in response pressing a deep kiss to where his tongue just was, the vibrations causing her to tense and quickly fall lax.  Arthur’s mouth kept working and the sighs that filled the room from the woman he loved rang beautifully.  He was finding that he couldn’t deny her what she wanted any longer.  He retreated, releasing his hold of the leg over his shoulder.  She wanted to whine at the lack of contact, but she decided to latch onto whatever patience she had left.  She was quickly rewarded by his fingers hooking to the hem of her underwear, successfully pulling them down to be discarded to some other place in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur delved himself between her legs once again, his tongue running along her uncovered slit.  The rough, uninhibited moan that left her lips made his cock strain even further in his pants. He too, was losing patience, but Arthur kept going.  She could barely keep her breathing in check as his tongue danced along her most sensitive parts, dipping into her folds.  Another groan left her when one of his fingers took the place of his tongue.  Her arm fell over her face as her back involuntarily arched, her hips shifting in such a way that his finger went deeper inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s head was spinning watching his lover break down like this.  No, he <em>really </em>couldn’t wait for much longer.  <em>She was just so wet</em>.  He would fit inside of her so well and she would call his name in the way that he loved so very, very much.  His inner thoughts led him to bring a second finger inside of her, his tongue moving over the bundle of nerves right above.  Her hands immediately fell to Arthur’s head, intertwining her fingers into is messy blond hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, that did it for her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur.” She tugged him upwards towards her, and Arthur obeyed crawling over her body once again, “I need you. Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her hands fell to the sides of his face.  There was such intensity in her words and stare, that he would surely do whatever this woman asked of him for forever and an eternity.  Arthur grasped one of her hands that found his cheek and brought it to his lips,</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.”  There was a gentleness that was found there as he held her gaze, clashing with the ferocity of the room. It was just so <em>Arthur</em>, and it was one of the many things she loved about him.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, his dress pants were discarded along with his boxers.  He felt his lover shiver as he pressed his weight onto her, his hand reaching around to her back, unclipping her bra.  Her breasts finally fell free, a blush creeping on her face from Arthur’s unabashedly wandering gaze.  Arthur dipped down, kissing one of her breasts while his hand gently massaged the other.  He then began to rut against her, not yet inside of her but still getting lost in the wetness of her.  The both of them closed their eyes, the room filled with their sighs.  His fingers tweaked her nipple for the last time, his hand then traveling downwards to finally wrap around his cock, unable to not pump himself a few times, already so soaked from his lover.  His face was suddenly at her neck and breathing so heavy, her hands immediately finding the muscle of his back.  There was a moment where nothing happened, of tense anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>And then, she felt his tip reach her entrance, drawing a sharp inhale from her.  Arthur pushed himself in with little resistance from how wet she was already.  He groaned at the feeling.  Once he was finally, fully hilted, he stayed for a moment relishing in the heat.  He could feel his lover’s nails begin to rake the skin of his back and he shivered in response.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Please.</em>” She begged.  Arthur somehow found it in him to begin pressing kisses along her neck, forcing himself to remain still. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Arthur, please.”</em> His lover continued to plead and as much as Arthur wanted to move himself, he was getting even hotter from her desperation.  His lips carried to junction of her jaw to the shell of her ear.  She was practically shaking and he found his hands on her hips to see that she didn’t move herself.  She knew the game that he was playing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. Arthur I—” she choked on her frustration as Arthur suddenly removed himself only to quickly fill her once again with such ferocity she was practically seeing stars.  The sound that left her mouth had him craving more and he was overcame with such a need to watch her.  Arthur brought his hands to find support on the armrest above her head. They locked eyes.  Her face was contorted in such pleasure.  He was the only one who got to see her like this, and the thought was sending him closer to release as he kept a steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>She could easily see the expanse of Arthur’s body this way, as well, allowing her eyes to wander.  The way that his muscle moved and strained, as well as the sweat glistening against his skin, shown easily by the lighting of the fireplace was absolutely intoxicating.  And as she looked back up at his face again, she couldn’t help but find herself swooning over the man above her.  As he continued his pace, she raked her nails along his sides.  The sensation prompted Arthur to immediately dip his head downward, resting his forehead against her own with brows furrowed.  His lips found and kissed her temple as they continued to both search for their release. It was going to be soon.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur’s pace was getting sloppier and he could feel the tightness growing around his cock.  He once again lifted his head and at the sight of his lover’s ragged, uneven breathing—she was <em>so close</em>.  Arthur saw her eyes fluttered shut, her head turning to the side, losing herself.  But his voice broke her out of her stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to look me in the eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Her body was growing in tension, that coil in her lower body threatening to snap.  The pleasure that was wracking through her body was almost too much.  Too much for her to have any sense of control, but somehow, someway, she managed with much effort to meet Arthur’s request.  In meeting the passion of his gaze her entire body went rigid to then release, arching into the naked form above her.  The way his name spilled from her lips was pure bliss. Looking into her eyes, Arthur lost his own control moaning loudly along with her.  She felt the heat that spilled inside of her as she rode out the rest of her high.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur collapsed. Though, he at least had half the mind to collapse slightly to the side as to not entirely crush her under his weight. There wasn’t a whole lot of room, but they made it work as they held onto one another in a loving laziness that only an after-sex scene could provide.  She could feel his fingers brushing back the strands of hair that fell about her face and she couldn’t help but sigh and close her eyes.  A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he pressed a lingering kiss upon her lips.  He finally pulled away and she opened her eyes to the man before her. Neither said a word as they read the emotions in one another’s gaze.  She brought her own hand to graze her fingertips lightly upon the skin of his cheek.  The love that Arthur made her feel was unparalleled and she would surely do anything for him.  She then saw a lovely smile blossom across his face. He must have read her mind somehow because it was only a few seconds later that Arthur spoke,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>||<em>“Yes, you’re the holiest thing I know.”</em>||</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>